


A Study in Oxford

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Gen, Oxford, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a fanfic following the thoughts and lives of Sherlock and John (though their relationship is platonic) as they attend Oxford University. Eventually they will meet other characters and form relationships etc. They are both studying medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this first chapter John and Sherlock don't actually meet- it simply follows them and their thoughts the day before they attend. Sorry it's a little short- it's a taster of what's to come! Please enjoy.

KEY: when a character is thinking they will be shown in different fonts.

_Sherlock is in italics_

**John is in bold**

 

~31st August~

John inhaled deeply, staring down at his hands. Tomorrow was the big day. One of the biggest days of his life. He was still in shock, really. To be accepted into Oxford University was... was an unbelievable privilege. Studying medicine as well. It was one of the hardest courses available, yet somehow he, John Watson, of no remarkable talent, had received an invitation.

**I was sure I messed up the interview. Jesus I'm so nervous.**

He got up and looked around his room. It was neat and tidy, with three suitcases packed up waiting to go by the door. Posters from his adolescence adorned the walls, including pictures and postcards sent to him by his friends. None of them had got in. He was going it alone.

**What am I going to do what am I going to do. I'll be completely alone. Why can't I have just got into an average uni with my mates?**

He sighed as he heard his mum calling him down to dinner. He was surprised she was even deigning to talk to him. 

**It's not my fault that I didn't want to take over the business. Christ my parents are idiots. They just can't understand that this is what I want to do. The shop is in ruins anyway. It's basically bankrupt.**

He thought this last sentence with relish. Getting this one up on his parents maybe petty, but in this small world anything was worth a celebration. He heaved himself up off the bed with a sigh and trudged downstairs. Jorge and Trudy had their heads together whispering, but they immediately stopped as John approached, not meeting his eyes. John took a seat at the table, and folded his arms.

**Jerks.**

Happily they did not approach the touchy subject of his education until the last plate had been cleaned up. John made to slip off upstairs, but stopped mid-step on hearing his fathers voice.

**What now? Surely he can't have anything else to say to me.**

"John?"

John slowly turned around, meeting Jorge's eyes defiantly.

"What."

"I just wanted to... to say..."

**Wow. Is he actually going to apologise?** ****

"I'm very disappointed in you. I know you're leaving tomorrow, and it saddens me to think you prefer getting high and drunk out with your mates than staying with us, your family, who have given everything up for you. All throughout my life I have slaved away at that blasted shop, and what do you do to repay me? Leave. You sicken me. I'll be glad when you leave. And so will your mother."

**I cannot believe him what a-**

**"** Oh and John? If you get thrown out, don't come crawling back here."

**What the hell like I would want to jesus christ that idiotic, malicious, jerky, scumbag.**

John's hands turned into fists.

**I could fight him. I would smash his skull into the kitchen floor, stamp on it, spit on it, drag a knife down his body-**

"Fine Jorge. Whatever. Like I would want to come back to this dump of a house anyway. Oh and I saw the bills- looks like the shop is going bankrupt suckers" replied John, battling against the rage going on inside his mind. Having a bit of a hot temper, John was quite pleased with how nonchalant he sounded, and he turned around, went up to his room and slammed the door.

**Like I care anyway.**

 

~100 miles from John~

_Therefore, if x=1.34 y and the top of its parabola will equal 5.3--the answer is aluminium--if the man obeys my instructions there's no_ _way he'll be hanged--god Hitler was an idiot, if he'd only--oh yes University begins tomorrow I forgot to pack what do I even need anyway--what's that idiotic woman shouting about now--_

"Sherly! It's dinnertime!" came a happy voice from many floors below, humming a vaguely familiar song.

_I just needed a few more seconds mother, thank you for interrupting my much needed thinking time, stupid woman she'll never understand--_

_"_ Sherlock! Now!"

_Fine I'm coming lord no need to shou--oh wait I know the answer professor I need to email you right now--no I can't or I'll face the wrath of my mother fine fine I'm coming._

Sherlock stood up and gingerly stepped around his things. His whole, huge bedroom was completely covered in rubbish, clothes, papers, no sign of a suitcase or packed bag. Before closing the door he looked back.

_I'll get mother to tidy and pack later. I have much more important things to do._

He ran down several flights of stairs before reaching the gleaming, stone kitchen, filled with the warm scents of cooking. 

"Finally where have you been?" said his mother, putting a steaming plate of pasta down onto the table.

"Yes we were quite desolate in your absence, little brother" said Mycroft who was sitting at the table, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit  _Mikey_ " he retorted, shooting daggers at him. The two brothers glared at each other before Sherlock sat down begrudgingly. 

"Alright boys settle down," said their father, "we need to be happy tonight because Sherlock is going off to Oxford tomorrow!"

"Oh yes how could I forget that brilliant ne-"

"Mikey!"

"Oh sorry mother!"

_God I can't wait to leave this family._

"Anyway, as I was saying, we need to celebrate. He-"

"Got into one of the hardest courses that only a few get into! Wowie!" mimicked Mycroft.

_Aha it's so good to have one up on Mycroft. Oxford didn't even accept him. Actually I think I'll mention it. This should be good._

"Oh Mycroft, remind me what happened when you tried to apply again? Didn't they completely reject you because you were such an ass in your interview?"

"That's not- that's hardly the point- I mean the man was an idiot-"

Sherlock smirked.

_I win._

The rest of the meal passed in stony silence, only interrupted by glares and 'hmphs' coming from Mycroft. His parents sighed and looked at each other despairingly.

"Alright I'm done thank you goodnight."

And before anyone could say anything Sherlock was out of his seat and bounding up the stairs to the top floor.

_Damn I forgot to ask mother to clean and pack for me._

_Ah well._

_How hard can it be?_

 

 


	2. 1st September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John's very first day at Oxford University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: I have made up all the descriptions and info about Oxford Uni, and this is an AU. Oxford is probably nothing like this.

KEY: when different characters are thinking they have different fonts.

**John is in bold.**

_Sherlock is in italics._

**********************

The train rumbled slowly into the station. On hearing the platform being announced, John's stomach tumbled and seemed to fill with butterflies.

**I'm so nervous. What if I fail University what if no-one likes me what if-**

"Oh jesus I'm so sorry!" he blurted, as he bumped into a girl trundling two suitcases behind her. She shrieked as one toppled to the ground, dangerously near the platform edge. He quickly picked it up and returned it to her, looking into her face for the first time. She was a pretty girl, with hazel, straight hair tied into a loose ponytail, and kind brown eyes that crinkled as she smiled at him.

**Why wasn't I looking where I was going I'm such an idiot what a great start, knocking a beautiful girl off the platform-**

"Hey, there's no problem! It's not like my suitcase fell onto the tracks and got squished by a train and then having to climb down onto the tracks and getting electrocuted... sorry that was weird. I'm Sarah Sawyer. Freshman at Oxford Uni" she said abruptly, flushing a deep red, tucking one strand of hair behind her ears and holding out her hand awkwardly.

**Wow she really is beautiful. Oh damn I've been satring too long I need to speak. Now.**

"Uhh yeah. I'm John. John Watson. Um nice to meet you." he replied, awkwardly shaking her hand, and grabbing her suitcase again as it nearly toppled.

**Great. Real smooth John.**

"So um I best be off, I don't know what time Oxford opens or what time I'm supposed to be there. Nice meeting you!" she said as she quickly strode off, her suitcases rattling along the concrete.

**Hang on. I'm a freshman at Oxford. God dammit.**

"Sarah! Wait up!" he yelled, trying to catch up with her. However the heaving crowd had hidden her from sight, leaving John cursing himself.

**Why do I have to be such a goddamn idiot.**

He hitched his rucksack further up his back and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, sighing as he began to move towards the taxi rank. Getting in, he ask the driver to take him to Jesus College. Fifteen minutes later he gasped. The buildling was magnificent. Pillars sprouted high up into the air, decorated with grotesque but marvelous gargoyles, each one sneering at him. Stained glass reflected light into his eyes, and shielding them as he looked out the taxi window, he could see hundreds of little windows, some with the curtains drawn, some with books crammed onto the window ledges, some with people chatting out of them to friends on the quad below. The rooms surrounded a grassy area, where many students were already lying, relaxing and chatting with friends.

"Are you going to get and and pay me or are you going to gape like a moron all day?" grunted the driver, and John quickly got out, grabbed his stuff, payed the driver, and walked up to the wrought iron gates. A bored man stood in the window of a booth. "Name?" he drawled, studying his fingers. "John Watson. Medicine student. Freshman." "Okay, you're in dorm 32, in the west wing. Sharing with one other person, by the name of Anderson." "Great, thanks."

**Well I hope this Anderson guy is friendly. I've had enough hate to last me a lifetime.**

"There will be an activities fair behind the dorms at 5:00pm today. Before that a professor will drop by your dorm and give you a rough timetable and introduce themselves." John nodded at the booth attendant and slowly walked into the quad, hunching his shoulders.

**I hate myself for feeling intimidated. I can't wait to meet Anderson. Maybe we can stick together or something. Maybe I'll see Sarah again...**

Shaking his head, he followed a sign which pointed toward the West Wing, and heaved his suitcase up what felt like 500 steps. He arrived in a dark corridor, cool and refreshing compared to the blaring sun outside. There were empty notice boards up on every wall, each one for a different club.

**So many clubs and not a single one I want to join. Great.**

Upon reaching the door embellished with a plaque with the number 32, he breathed in deeply and opened the door.

**He's not even here yet! Thank god I can at least set some of my things up before he gets here.**

For an hour John endeavored to brighten up his side of the room. He put all his stationary and books on his desk, and wired up his laptop and speakers. He put some posters and pictures (none of his family) on the bare, white walls, made his bed up and overall tried to make his side look respectable. To be honest there's not much you can do to small, bare room. But it's better than nothing.

**Oh god I can hear someone walking up the corridor. No stop don't come up to my room, oh god they're coming in, oh god-**

"Hi you must be John! I'm Philip!" said a lanky boy with greasy black hair, happily shaking his hand and grinning, dragging three massive suitcases in behind him. Upon seeing John eyeing them with surprise, he said "Yeah I know. My mum made me pack it all. Constantly worrying that woman" and John laughed. "Yeah I'm John. I have to say I'm pleased you're not a psychopathic weirdo." "Well I wouldn't count out the weirdo part" and they both laughed again.

**This guy is great! I'm so pleased he's in my room!**

John sat down at his computer and sent some emails off to his friends, whilst Anderson decorated his side of the room.

"Woah. Fan on Star Wars much?" he grinned, staring at Anderson's side. It was covered in fan posters, and on his shelves he had figurines and light sabers.

"Yeah...I have been since I was a kid. Can't seem to shake it."

**Honestly, this day has started out great.**

************************************************

"And remember Sherly, stay away from blah blah blah blah" said Sherlock's mum, Sherlock wearily leaning his head against the window of the car.

"Yes mother, but this really is ridiculous."

_It really is. The stupid woman surely knows I can fend for myself. What am I, four years old?--the ending to that book really was amazing, but I honestly think I could have written it better--oh for god's sake--_

"Sherlock! Are you even listening to me?"

"Honestly? No."

She sighed. "I'm just worried about you sweetie."

"As you have made perfectly clear."

"I know that you can look after yourself dear, but sometimes you're a bit...reckless. Remember the incident in upper sixth?"

_I knew she would bring that incident up. I had to try it though, it was imperative for my experiment, no one would understand--_

"I just don't want you to waste this opportunity by taking drugs." She turned around to face him, having just parked the car in front of the iron gates.

"Yes mother fine whatever you say" he said, avoiding her eyes, opening the door, grabbing his luggage and hopping out the car. 

"Love you!" She yelled after his slim figure, causing a few other students to snigger. He gave them a withering look and begrudgingly waved goodbye to his mother. 

_Idiots, they don't have a patch of my IQ or mental power-- Girl, parents recently split up, missing her dog, taking English, freshman, doesn't have any real friends, you can tell by the way the others are having a complete conversation without her and are continuing to walk off without her--_

_"_ Oi! Get out the way!" Yelled a man on a bike, hurtling towards Sherlock. Startled out of his reverie, he jumped to the side, slimly avoiding a splash of muddy water.

Sherlock was about to yell after him until he saw a rapidly increasing queue for room allocations and, grabbing his luggage, strode to the front of the queue, ignoring the outcries from the other students.

_Hmm, girl in the front of the queue seems to be quite the romantic. Foolish of her._

Sherlock slid in front of the girl, making sure to brush gently against her. 

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" She said loudly, but her eyes were alight with interest, tracing his cheekbones and jawline. He rustled his hair and gave her an alluring smile.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, could I quickly speak to the attendant? I have places to be" he said softly, staring at her without blinking.

She blushed and said "Uh yeah, of course, I mean it's just a queue and um... My name is Molly. Hooper. Who are you?" But Sherlock had already taken his chance and was talking to the attendant. 

"Sherlock Holmes. Hurry please I have places to be. And you do to. Aren't you supposed to be calling your mother?"

"Oh damn yeah, but how did you- never mind. You have a single room, dorm 40, west wing. Now I better be off. JAKE" he roared, and another attendant came to take his place.

_Not bad Sherlock. Oh what now, that Molly girl is still trying to speak to me? How pathetic can you get. Well I have more important things to do. Ah I knew that Mycroft could get me that single room, there's not much he can't get._

And on that thought he walked off briskly, leaving Molly mid speech, staring after him in wonder. 

He finally reached dorm 40, but before opening the door, a boy smashed into his back, causing him to hit his head on the door frame. Eyes slightly watering, he turned around to face his attacker. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"If you would kindly look next time that would be superb. Now why don't you run off and leave me alone I need to think."

The boy stared at Sherlock.

"Yeah alright, I will. The name's Greg."

But Sherlock had already opened his door, walked in and slammed it in Greg's face. 

_For gods sake, not even five minutes here and some moron of IQ 112 has caused some of my brain cells to die out, I can't even-- hang on. This was supposed to be a single room, not inter joining. Mycroft. He'll pay for this._

Sherlock warily eyed the door which led to another room, before deducing that no one was in there. Yet. 

In an hours time the room was unrecognisable. Science equipment was stuffed onto every desk and shelf, periodic tables and charts adorned the walls; it was basically a science cave. 

_Well that'll have to do for now. I hope my experiment on the drying out of eyes after death hasn't been ruined, I'll start that up now-- oh we have company._

A loud crash issued from the next room over, and Sherlock rolled his eyes. A girl muttered under her breath as she obviously attempted to heave more than one suitcase into her room.

_Hpmh, well I'm sure she can sort herself out. Strange, I thought girls were lodged in the easy wing. Anyway, these eyeballs really do need attending._

An hour or so later, a knock came from the door leading into the adjoining room. Sighing, Sherlock stood up from his desk, and opened the door. A girl stood there, only slightly shorter than him. Her deep brown hair was curly and frizzy, standing far out from her round face. Her eyes were deep brown as well, and they sparkled with intelligence, framed by a pair of black glasses. Her skin was naturally tanned, and her lips were full and a light shade of red. 

"And who are you?" Sneered Sherlock, eyeing her up and down.

The eyes which had before been so bright darkened as she in turn looked Sherlock up and down.

"I could ask the same question of you, Mr I think I'm so cool and above everyone else."

"I never-"

"I know you never said that, but it's obvious. The way you looked me up and down in obvious distaste, the sigh you issued before heaving open the door. Listen, I worked harder than anyone to get here, and I refuse to be judged by some science major." She said the last part whilst glancing past Sherlock into his room, her eyes falling on the eyeballs which were lying on the desk.

And with one last withering look she turned around, flicking her hair in his face, and slammed her door. Sherlock heard her stomp over to...a bookcase maybe? She pulled out a book and slumped onto her bed. Silence.

_Well isn't she a delight. Obviously an English major. Likes video games. Doesn't know how to iron clothes by the looks of it--well neither do I if I'm honest-- oh hang on, the answer is 56 of course it is--I need to see to my eyeballs._

No noise came from the girls room for the next half hour, not that it bothered Sherlock. He in fact quite liked the silence. It was indeed better than having to hear her voice ring throughout his room. 

_Who does she think she is anyway._

_******************************_

A knock came in at the door, and John and Anderson both looked around. That must be a professor. John gulped, and then nodded at Philip, who nodded and opened the door.

"Ah you two must be Watson and Anderson. I'm Professor Burton, and I'll be your main lecturer. I'm here to speak to you about your medicine course."

Half an hour later, Professor Burton left their room. Philip and John studied their timetables and quickly leafed through a hefty information pack.

"Alright. This isn't too bad, it seems like we're together for most of the lectures. But ugh unlucky we have a lecture at 9:00am tomorrow!" Sighed Anderson, sorting his new documents into files.

"Great. Wait doesn't the activities fair start soon? We should be going. I don't even know where it is do you?"

*******************

Sherlock smirked as he lay on his bed listening to the conversation happening between Elizabeth (the girls name as he found out by listening) and her english lit professor. She seemed to be disagreeing with some point on the syllabus. 

"But professor! I really don't agree with this complete siding with Petruchio! There was no reason for him to treat Kate like that- who was he to decide she needed to fit in with that patriarchal society?"

"And this, Miss Bennet, what you can argue in my lecture tomorrow morning. Good day."

To be honest Sherlock's meeting hadn't gone too well either. Was it his fault that her husband was cheating on her? No. Was it his fault he was smarter than her? No. Nevertheless it had ended in her storming out of the room in tears. 

Crowds of students were passing outside his door and he heard snippets of 'Activites Fair' so sighing he heaved himself off his bed, and opened the door, slipping into the stream of students. There were two dorms on either side of a grand staircase, so two crowds were walking towards eachother.

**I really do hope I find at least one club I want to join-**

_This is a tedious waste of my time, I could be reading up on new metals right now-_

**Wow there are a lot of students in this building. That boy there has good cheekbones, but he could look a bit more interested in the proceedings-**

_Why is that boy staring at me--no matter, uranium is still the best metal to use-_

**Oh god he's not moving out the way, he looks absorbed in his own thoughts, which way should I move-**

_I don't agree with Einstein on some points-_

**I'm going to crash into him-**

_Yes x=3.5-_

**_CRASH!_ **

Both Sherlock and John were suddenly sprawled on the floor, other students sniggering at them as they walked past.

"Ow" yelped Sherlock as Elizabeth passed. She had stepped on his fingers.

"Listen I'm so sorry, I tried to get out of the way but- I'm John Watson."

"The name's Sherlock Holmes." He hauled himself up, and held out his hand to John, who took it gratefully. "I'm impressed. Not everyone would still come here after such oppression from their parents."

"what- how can you know about my parents?" But sherlock just grinned.

Together, they proceeded down the steps towards the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Next chapter up soon!  
> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!  
> Check out my other one shot :)


	3. The Activities Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John and all the Oxford freshmen attend the activities fair on their first day, and then endure their first day at University!

John looked sideways at Sherlock as they proceeded down the huge staircase towards the fair. The guy was certainly handsome, with high cheekbones and a fair complexion, although his face seemed permanently stuck in a disdainful expression.

**Should I start a conversation? I don't know if that's a good idea, he looks like the kind of person that's hard to impress...oh what the hell what do I care for his good opinion?**

"So..are you a science major or..?" John asked suddenly, and Sherlock slowly turned his head and sighed.

_Here we go, the start of mundane conversations...ah well it cannot be helped._

"Yes."

Now it was John's turn to sigh.

"So how did you know about my parents?"

Sherlock grinned- "Well, it was elementary to be perfectly honest. Clothes that have obviously never been ironed, which can be seen by the deep creases in every item of clothing you have on. Scuffed shoes, obviously old and needing replacement. Stubble shaven with a poor blade. All these factors lead up to a few conclusions- one, you come from a poor family, maybe one which doesn't support your coming here and leaving them. Two, your family doesn't care for you, seen in the fact that although their son has achieved a placement at a top University they haven't bothered to even iron his shirt for him or buy him new clothes (and really, don't say that you like your clothes , they're hideous). And so, that is how I 'knew' about your parents."

By this time they were on the courtyard of their college, and around a small fountain were many stalls set up advertising different societies and opportunities for the students. Chess club, Literary Society, sports teams- a seemingly endless amount greeted their eyes. However, John's eyes were set firmly upon Sherlock.

"Well- I mean- that was- wow-"

Sherlock looked both mildly flattered an bemused, before nodding his head towards John and joining the throng of students in the centre of the courtyard. A flyer was thrust into John's hand, and he wandered over to the fountain and sat down on the edge.

**That was incredible... truly amazing. How did he do that? That must've been a trick.. he must have known one of my old school friends and asked him about me, although that seems exceedingly thorough to try and impress a man you have never met before. Whatever, I better read this flyer.**

The flyer was promoting all the societies you could join and a bit of information on them. John was scanning the list, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" said a jovial voice.

John turned and with a start, saw Sarah from the station waving at him from across the fountain.

"Sarah! Hey!" he replied, scooting over the edge to join her.

"You didn't tell me you were a freshman too!" she laughed, lightly punching his shoulder.

**Oh yes how I could I forget how much of a fool I was.**

"Oh yeah, how silly.." he replied, laughing lightly, although a blush started to creep across his face. 

**I better say something else to ease the awkwardness.**

"Any societies you're interested in?"

"There are so many it would be impossible for there not to be! I'm thinking of joining the netball team, and maybe the debating society- you?"

**Oh god what were the societies again? I can't even remember reading that goddamn flyer.**

"Erm, I haven't really decided yet, but I was thinking of joining the-", he quickly glanced down at the flyer, "-the, uh, archery club. Yeah, I love archery.."

"Wow that's awesome! That's so much cooler than netball, I almost feel ashamed."

**Yeah it would be awesome if I actually did archery.**

"Well I better go and sign up..for archery! See you!" said John as he quickly got up and almost sprinted over to the archery stall. With a groan he noticed Sarah still watching him, and although he felt rather pleased, it meant that he had to sign up, and that is how, a few days from now, he would find himself holding a bow and arrow in his hands.

**Great. Good work John.** **Fricking fantastic.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_How banal all these clubs are, I cannot imagine anything worse than being stuck with a bunch of idiots discussing topics that I already know everything about, I mean really-_

"Hi handsome" said a silky voice coming from his right-hand side.

He turned quickly, and was faced with a woman wearing a satin, deep red, tightly fitting dress, with stunning makeup to match and hair done up elegantly in a bun.

"C-can I help you?" replied Sherlock.

_What does she mean by that, does she_ _mean to throw me off my guard, to embarrass me, to make me feel inadequate compared to her, to force me to compliment her back? That's probably what she wants, seeing by how blatantly she has tried to dress up formally, rather silly if you ask me for a pedestrian fair promoting worthless activities-_

"You look like a man in need of a dance" she said in a low voice, giving him a cattish grin.

Sherlock made no reply.

"Come on gorgeous, you gotta give me something to work with here. You want to dance or not?"

Sherlock then spotted a sign above her head- "Dance Society".

_Ah at last, a club I can really be interested in, not that anyone can know, god imagine how_ _embarrassing that would be._

"Well, I suppose I could join the one club I actually know nothing about" he replied, and she snorted.

"Sure sure genius, sign your name up here. I'm Irene by the way."

"Sherlock" he said, signing his name in an elegant script.

"Can't wait to see you there" she said and bit her lip.

_How embarrassing._

"Well I'm glad to see my delightful neighbour is already satiating the primal instincts of man."

As the heavily criticising voice reached his ears his stomach sank. Had  _she_ really heard all that? He looked up, and Elizabeth was browsing the stall next to him. She hadn't even bothered to look up.

"I don't think you really have the grounds to be so arrogant towards me, seeing as I've hardly said a sentence to you and it's our first day here. But of course, if you wish to make yourself feel clever and witty, be my guest and continue to insult a stranger."

"And  _I_ don't think  _you_ really have the grounds to be so insufferably above this whole fair and everyone in it, seeing as you've barely been here ten minutes and haven't seen half the stalls nor met any of the people."

_God what an intolerable girl, she has no idea how much I have to be doing and what I would rather been doing now, and how many notable professors are right now clamouring for my thoughts and ideas-_

Yet Sherlock made no reply, and instead decided to see what club she was looking at.

" _The Gaming Society?_ " he guffawed, barely hiding his amusement.

"Yeah, I like to beat up zombies when pretentious men happen to be my roommate."

"Ha ha. You may find pleasure in physical violence, but I prefer to beat up my enemies in pursuit of the mind."

"You mean chess?"

"No, I mean Yahtzee."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I could take you any day at chess, Mr Holmes. I like to be perfected in both the physical _and_ mental aspects of my life. Ok, let's have a deal. You join gaming society, and I'll join chess club. If you think you can take me on, join them too. If I don't see you there then.." she smirked, and with that, walked off in the direction of the Shakespeare society.

_Oh I'll join them, Miss Bennet. And I'll beat you one hundred times over when I have._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the huge hiatus between this chapter and the last.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be up in a couple of days, and yes, they will meet in the next one.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
